


Verbalization is Overrated

by Ismene_Jane



Series: Overrated 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Benny's a little insecure, Bottom Dean, Dean Has Issues, I'm so happy I got to use that tag, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Omega Dean, POV Benny, Protective Dean, Top Benny, Werewolves, they work it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismene_Jane/pseuds/Ismene_Jane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a hard time saying or hearing a certain thing. </p><p>Benny's trying not to let it get to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verbalization is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY! The third part of this series which is actually going to have MOAR. 
> 
> I'm so sorry this took me so long. I moved countries and then across the country and it's just been a little cray. But this 'verse wouldn't leave me alone, so here ya go!!!
> 
> Thanks to my glorious betas Pegasus_Eridana and LennaNightrunner. They are the BESTEST. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

It wasn’t that big of a deal. Really.

The last five months of Benny’s life had been the most fulfilling, happiest, and most content that he’d ever known. Seriously, there were practically rainbows and fuckin’ unicorns appearing everywhere he looked. And it was all thanks to one man: Dean Winchester.

Benny had found his perfect mate. If he was a hopeless romantic, he’d probably think that Dean was his True Mate; but that was for children and people who believed in magic and shit.

The fact that it had crossed his mind was _so_ not the point.

The point was that he was _happy_. Blissfully, ridiculously, aforementioned rainbows and unicorns (and kittens, did he mention kittens?) kind of happy.

Dean was… everything. He was the strongest person Benny had ever met. Not to mention the most beautiful and self-sacrificing. Over the past few months, Dean had slowly started to tell Benny about his past. Some of the unbelievable shit that he’d gone through as a pup; the overwhelming amount of responsibility placed on his shoulders when his mom had died suddenly and tragically in a house fire when Dean was four and Sam-the-now-giant-alpha was only six months. A ring of arsonists had accidentally burned their house down because they were targeting the super wealthy people (who just so happened to be mob, go figure) down the block and lit a fire that burned so fast and hot the entire row of houses had gone down in a pile of ash and smoke.  

Dean’s dad had gone a little sideways after that. Dragging Dean and baby Sam all over the country, tracking the ring of arsonists in his own little vigilante crime drama. Dean had been put in charge of Sam and took that responsibility very seriously. So much so that the first time Sam went through a rut at the tender age of twelve, Dean had told his dad that he was done dragging Sammy around, and that if his dad gave two shits about either of them, he’d drop them off at Bobby’s (a family friend) and let Dean take care of Sammy in a goddamned house with access to a goddamned high school.

Benny’s heart clenched every time Dean spoke of taking care of “Sammy” when they were kids. Dean’s eyes would go all soft and far-away and Benny would see love coming through so strong it stole his breath.

He learned very early on that saying anything against Sam Winchester in his omega’s presence (even when said omega was screaming in frustration about said Sam Winchester being a “little bitch” and Benny was only _agreeing_ with him, but fine) was absolutely not allowed. The one time he’d said that, yes, Sam could be trying on occasion, and that Benny had taken some time to warm up to the other alpha when they’d first met, Dean had been so angry that Benny'd actually feared for his life.

He never let on just how _hot_ he'd thought Dean was when he was that pissed, but he thought maybe the way he’d bared his neck for his omega and let Dean claw the shit outta his skin while the omega fucked him so hard he didn’t sit for three days did the trick.

And who the _fuck_ would’ve known that he, Benny Lafitte, alpha, aged thirty-five (and now, thirty-six) would get off so spectacularly by being fucked into next week by his omega? That he’d be _claimed_ so fully by a man who was _older_ than he was (a scant two months, but still).

Dean had been a whirlwind the second he’d stepped into Benny’s life, straight outta left field. The green-eyed Adonis (who Benny would never, _ever_ get tired of looking at, bickering with, kissing, fucking, and getting fucked by) had turned everything upside-down and tripped them sideways and Benny couldn’t be happier with the way things had turned out.

Well…

Almost. 

Because there was this one little, tiny, insignificant detail of their relationship that Benny didn’t understand and it was starting to bother him.

Even as he thought about it, his wolf harrumphed indignantly in his mind, expressing its displeasure at Benny’s stupid human brain creating problems where there didn’t need to be any.

And it was right. Benny’s wolf had never felt so content, and they were just _words_. They didn’t _matter_.

Except… they kinda… sorta… did.

Because it wasn’t just the fact that Dean had never said it to Benny, it was the look that Dean wore whenever Benny said them to _him_.

The first time had been right as they woke up one morning. They’d been dating and living together and giving out mating howls daily (sometimes twice or three times daily, and even four times on one very memorable day) for about a month and Benny had gotten used to waking up drenched in Dean’s perfect scent. He’d come into consciousness feeling the contentment and affection rolling off his omega in waves and when he’d opened his eyes, Dean’s own had met them; the omega clearly had been watching Benny sleep.

Benny had leaned forward far enough to kiss his gorgeous mate and when he pulled back he purred contentedly deep in his chest then said,

“Love ya, Dean.” Because it was exactly what he was feeling in that moment.

All at once, Dean had stiffened in his arms and the smell of contentment had soured into anxiety. He’d broken eye contact with Benny and his eyes had skittered off to the side, brow furrowing. Benny had been confused, but tried to mask his hurt when Dean all but ran out of bed into the shower, not inviting Benny in for the first time since that awful morning after they’d met when Benny had thought that Dean didn’t want him, only to discover that his mate was _kinky_.

And perfect. Did he mention perfect?

Ever since that first time the offending words had slipped from Benny’s mouth, he’d tried not to say them. But sometimes, they just slipped out:

When he came home from a long day of cooking not food but books at the his restaurant, eyes swimming from staring at numbers all day; and opened the door to his apartment to find Dean had cooked fettuccine fra diavolo and made peach cobbler (Benny’s favorite);

When they were at a bar with Sam and Sam (and yep, that was still annoying as hell) and Dean had just reduced his giant of a brother to an embarrassed tomato and was laughing uproariously, teeth flashing and beautiful face crinkling in joy;

When Dean was hard at work: whether it be underneath the hood of a car, covered in engine-grease or typing out an article on his laptop, eyes squinting in concentration and pink tongue curled against his upper lip;

Whenever Dean just looked so beautiful that Benny couldn’t breathe, couldn’t believe his ridiculous luck at being the man perfectly suited for this gorgeous omega.

Okay… so it happened a lot.

Benny would say those traitorous words and Dean would get huffy, or shut up like a clam, or kiss him until Benny couldn’t think about anything but the taste of his omega.

The last option was pretty fantastic, Benny had to admit, but he couldn’t help but feel just a little bit sad at the fact that he couldn’t tell Dean how much he loved him.

And that Dean had never told Benny that he loved him, too.

But it wasn’t a big deal. Really.

Because Dean showed Benny in a million ways that he cared about his alpha. Deeply. Truly. And if Benny was just stupidly insecure because he hadn’t heard the stupid words, well that was his problem, right? Not something big enough to risk actually _talking_ to Dean about and having his mate say, “Yeah, don’t really feel that strongly, but you’ll do.” Not worth it at all.

And his stupid friends were stupidly unhelpful.

“Just ask him,” Castiel Novak had said when they were getting their weekly coffee (well, _Benny_ got coffee, Castiel got some chocolatey concoction that barely involved a coffee bean).

“Just. Ask ’im,” Benny’d replied, hoping that his monotone voice would convey his loathing for the suggestion.

“Yes.” Castiel had then paused to take a sip of his drink, adding to the whipped cream mustache he always got within seconds of their sitting down which Benny had learned to just ignore. “Of course, you could just keep not talking to him about it until you dissolve into a pile of insecurity and self-loathing that I would have to dig you out of using pot and booze.” He cocked his head to the side. “And chocolate.”

“Brotha, I try ta stay away from pot, remember?” Benny'd asked, trying not to roll his eyes so hard they actually caused permanent damage.

Castiel’s face had lit up and Benny knew he was thinking of the only time Castiel had succeeded in getting him spectacularly high. Benny had spent the entire evening in the corner, shaking and muttering about how the dark shapes in the walls were trying to get him.

So. No pot.

“Precisely. So the logical thing is to _ask_. The man is hopelessly gone on you, Benny. You’re being foolish.”  

“Am not.”

“Are so.” Castiel’s eyes had twinkled, which always meant something horrible. “I could just ask for you, if you want.”

Benny’s heart had seized so hard he’d thought he was gonna stroke out.

“Don’ you fuckin’ _dare_ , Novak,” he’d said, glaring daggers at his friend. “I don’ care if you an’ Dean _do_ get along like goddamn trees on fire. You say _anythin’_ and I will _murdah_ ya.”

“Then do it yourself.” And Castiel had booped Benny on the nose. In true Castiel fashion.

Samandriel had just laughed at Benny so hard he’d cried before throwing his arms around the alpha, totally ignoring how Benny was grumbling homicide under his breath.

“Oh, Benny!” Dri had breathed, joyously. “You’re so fucking _cute_ when you’re smitten. He loves you, you idiot, you just have to talk to him about it like the damned adult I think you are, sometimes.”

Benny had reluctantly hugged him back and muttered about ex-lovers being terrible friends.

And when he’d really gotten desperate (but, ya know, not desperate enough to actually _talk to Dean_ ), he’d gone to Sam Winchester. Pulled the other alpha aside the previous night at Samandriel’s birthday party. Both Dean and Samandriel had been distracted by something ridiculous that a severely high Castiel was going on about— Benny’d thought he was talking about cats’ penises, but hadn’t listened long enough to truly find out. Instead, he’d grabbed Sam and pulled him into a hallway.

“I gotta ask ya somethin’, alpha,” he’d said, using the title to show he meant business. The only other time he’d called Sam that was when Benny was telling the deceptively-tall-but-seriously-just-a-puppy man that Benny didn’t want Samandriel as a mate. 

Sure enough, Sam had straightened up, extending to his full height to become the intimidating alpha that everyone forgot he could be.

“Then ask, alpha,” he’d responded, sounding more serious than he ever did. “But I have to warn you, if this is about my brother, and more specifically, you doing something that could _hurt_ my brother,” his eyes narrowed and Benny had to fight to hold his gaze, “I will be angry.”

The implied “You wouldn’t _like_ me when I’m angry” had hung between them and was no less menacing for the comic-book reference it came with. Benny had straightened his own shoulders and held that gaze, letting his sincerity come through his posture and his words.

“I don’ _ever_ want ta hurt Dean,” he’d said. “But I have ta know if… if I’m wastin’ my time.” When Sam’s eyes grew confused and not a little bit offended, Benny had softened his voice and added: “Or my heart.”

Sam had looked away at that, uncomfortable. Benny did too, not used to baring his soul to anyone, save Dean. He kept his eyes trained on the wall next to Sam’s head for what came next.

“I love ’im, Sam. Sure as anythin’. But every time I try ta tell ’im, he…” Benny had stopped, ashamed at the tears that were starting to prick his eyes. It didn’t help when Sam clasped his arm, lending him strength and support.

“He loves you, too, Benny,” Sam had replied, voice tender. Once again the too-sweet alpha that Benny could never quite bring himself to feel anything but brotherly love for. Damn him and his puppy eyes.

“Yeah?” His voice had been damnably shaky, but he’d turned his arm in Sam’s grasp and clasped Sam’s arm. Letting the connection, the support go both ways.

“Yeah,” Sam had said, smiling his big goofy smile. “I know my brother. He sucks at saying things, sometimes, but he does. Just—” and Sam had gotten uncomfortable again, squeezing Benny’s shoulder. “Just, be patient with him. There’s a story there, and it’s not mine to tell. But suffice to say that he’s never said it to me, either.”

Benny had been so shocked he was sure it showed on his face. Sam had smiled but it was more of a grimace, then looked away.

“Yeah,” the younger alpha had said, “but maybe you’ll change that. Can’t say I’d mind. And maybe do it before my wedding, yeah? That’d be nice.”

This time, it was Benny who pulled one of the Princess Sams (as Dean called the bonded pair) into a hug, and squeezed tightly. Nothing else had needed to be said before Dean had found them like that and mocked them mercilessly for the duration of the party.

But now the only thing left to do was just ask Dean. And it was all Benny could think about all day, even though he spent the day at his restaurant, trying to distract himself with work. He decided that he would talk to Dean about it, and soon.

It would be easy, he’d just say “Hey darlin’, what’s with the aversion to the “L” word?” And Dean would give him some super clear explanation and then they’d fuck. It would be wonderful.

He just had to grow a spine and actually fuckin’ do it.

***

Of course, that’s not how it happened at all.

They’d ordered pizza and were watching basketball when Benny looked over and his breath caught as it usually did when he fully took in the sight of his mate.

Dean turned to meet Benny’s eyes and his green ones sparkled adoringly.

“What is it, little alpha?” he asked, teasingly. “I got something on my face?”

Benny laughed, delighted, and reached out to cup a cheek of said face. Dean leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and nuzzling his stubble into Benny’s palm, sending shocks along the alpha’s nerves like it always did. He marveled at how Dean affected him, how it hadn’t dulled even a little bit since the first night they’d met. And the words just came out, unbidden.

“Nah, sugah,” he said, heart swollen up big in his chest. “Just love ya, is all.”

Dean froze. He squeezed his eyes tight against something, and Benny wished he knew what it was, before he turned out of Benny’s orbit and made to get up off the couch.

All at once, Benny saw red. He was furious. Furious that he couldn’t tell his mate that he loved him. Furious at himself for failing his mate, yet again. Furious because that failure was still easier than facing the fear of rejection that threatened to stop his heart which would only ever beat for the _infuriating_ omega before him.

He stood up as Dean did, anger and hurt surely radiating off of him in waves. He knew that he was about to ruin the one perfect thing he’d ever had and he couldn’t stop. Couldn’t stop the words from coming.

His momma always said he could control his temper until something truly ignited him, then the world better watch out ’cause it was ten times as awful whenever he finally let it loose.

“Is that so bad?!” he yelled, unable to stop, even when Dean closed his eyes and pain came off him so thick it was almost suffocating. “You don’ wan’ me ta love ya, s’that it? Good enough ta mate with, but not ta love?! You found someone your wolf wanted and tha’s enough? Tell me, omega, do you love me? Or are you just settlin’?”

Dean whirled around, eyes full of anger and fight. That same fight that Benny had been drawn to their first night together, mixed with an anger he hadn’t seen in the other man, ever.

“How dare you—” the omega started, voice full of bitter rage. But Benny hadn’t burned through his own ire, not yet.

“Just tell me, Dean,” he said, hands balled into fists at his side. “Tell me. Do ya love me? What _am_ I to ya?”

“If you don’t already know, then—” Dean gritted out.

Benny barked out a laugh that had anything but humor in it. “Ya can’t say it, can ya? Because you’re many things Winchester, but a liar ain’t one of ’em. Ya don’ love me!” He glared at his mate, challenge in his eyes.

Dean’s own eyes, the gorgeous orbs that Benny had fallen into five months ago and had never quite crawled back out of; those eyes flashed guiltily and flickered to the wall, breaking Benny’s heated stare.

All at once the fight was gone from Benny. Sucked out of his body with what felt like all of the air in the room. He was sure his heart stopped, and pain crawled through his veins in a way that he had never experienced in his life.

Because even though he’d said it. Even though he’d _thought_ it, he never really expected that Dean didn’t love him. And now he knew. His omega didn’t love him. Was… _settling_ …

He felt like he was dying. His wolf moaned piteously, knowing that its mate would soon be gone. He turned as his knees threatened to buckle, reaching out for the coffee table with one hand as the other fisted against his heart, against the pain there.

“Ya—” he gasped, eyes squeezing tight as the first desperate tears spilled over. “Ya don’ love me.” The words felt like shards of glass as he forced them past his vocal cords. His whole world was crumbling and it was as if his senses had shut down. He couldn’t see anything but Dean’s guilty eyes, couldn’t feel anything but shock, couldn’t smell anything but his own pain, couldn’t hear anything but his own traitorous heart pounding in his ears.

_Doesn’t love me. Not good enough. Gonna leave. Gonnaleavegonnaleavegonnaleave._

_I’m gonna_ die.

The last thought finally took his legs out from under him and he sank heavily onto the couch. His fists were pressed tight against his chest in a vain attempt to squeeze his heart back together, still trying to breathe while his world narrowed to a pinpoint. He couldn’t sense anything. His whole world was black, lifeless, a void.

From very far away, he knew he was having the panic attack to end all panic attacks, but he’d completely shut down. His brain cut off from the unbearable pain he was feeling. He floated, distant, for who knows how long.

And then.

Something registered.

Leather. Engine grease. Old books. Piney Musk. Cherry pie turned sour in fear and distress.

His mate. He could smell his mate.

Someone was saying his name, over and over again. He could hear it. It was interspersed with “please” and “no” and “alpha” and “I’m sorry”.

His mate’s voice. Shaking with fear.

His mate, who needed him. Dean. Dean needed him.

Benny came back to himself all at once, and Dean was sitting on his lap, having wrestled Benny’s fists down next to the alpha’s thighs to make room for the omega, who was vibrating in distress.

Dean’s hands were running all over Benny, stopping to flicker over his cheeks and his neck, trying to raise Benny's head where it was still curled in towards his chest. Benny could feel the tear tracks on his own face, the tightness in his muscles and the scratch in his throat.

He felt like he’d run a marathon. Or that he’d been dragged through purgatory on the way back from death. He raised his head, finally opening his eyes and meeting Dean’s panicked ones.

“…Cher?” he forced out, voice still tight with the worst and only panic attack he’d ever suffered.

An experience he wouldn’t mind never repeating.  

Dean’s relief was palpable as he choked on his own tears and instantly buried his face in the space Benny had made between his head and neck when he’d lifted his head. Benny scented him in return, feeling their connection and letting it ground him.

“ _Alpha_ ,” Dean breathed, wrapping his arms around Benny as tightly as he could. He was still shaking like a leaf. “Please don’t leave me. I’m sorry—” he whined, low and lost. “I know I don’t deserve you. But I—I do—argh!” He made a frustrated noise that was half groan, half scream.

Benny wrapped his arms around his omega. His. Who loved him and wanted him and Benny _knew_ that. His wolf knew it and he knew it, in his bones. All of this was fucking _stupid_.

“I know, darlin’,” he soothed, feeling like he could breathe again. “I know. S’okay—”

“No!” Dean cut him off, jerking back to look into his face. “It’s _not_ okay! It’s _not_ okay that I can’t say it and I fuckin’ _hate_ myself for not being able to tell you that—that I—It’s not okay!” He leaned back, bringing his hands up to rub at his face, aggressively. Then he let them fall into his lap while he stared at them with such a look of dismay that Benny felt his heart lurch.

All this action for his heart tonight. Couldn’t be healthy.

He covered Dean’s hands with his own, and smiled when Dean interlaced their fingers.

“Ya wanna tell me, now?” Benny asked, gently, rubbing his thumbs over his omegas’ and sending out as much love and support as he could.

Dean took in a deep breath and shuddered out a long sigh.

“The last person…” he started, eyes never leaving their entwined hands.

Benny squeezed his mate’s hands and waited, feeling validated when Dean’s lip curled up in a ghost of a smile. The omega drew in another deep breath.

“The last person I said those words to was my mom,” he said, starting to shake again. “I said them to her every night before bed and every morning when I woke up and whenever she said them to me, which was a lot.” He huffed out a half laugh, looking off to the side, eyes far away.

“The night that…” he closed his eyes and Benny whined at the pain in his scent. “The night she died, when dad told me to run with Sammy in my arms after a beam fell and crushed her underneath it, I—” his voice choked off.

“Sweetheart,” Benny said, reaching up to cup Dean’s cheek. “You don’ have ta—”

“No,” Dean cut him short, shaking his head. “No. I do. I have to.”

“Okay.” Benny let his hand trail down Dean’s neck and over his shoulder, stopping to rest over his omega’s heart.

“Those three words were the last thing she ever said to me. And they were the last thing I said to her. I haven’t been able to say them since.” He laughed, and Benny hated the self-loathing in the sound. “And I want to. I _really_ do. But—” he shrugged, pulling his hands away from Benny and rubbing them on his own thighs. “Some mate, huh?” His hands balled into fists and he banged them against his legs.

Benny covered them again with his own, feeling such sadness for his strong, beautiful mate who had endured so much.

“Nah, darlin’, I’m the one who’s a bad mate. Shouldn’t’a gone so long without askin’. Shoulda believed how much ya cared about me without some stupid words ta go along with it. Don’ need ‘em, anyhow. Jus’ need _you_.” He reached up to where tears were starting to leak down Dean’s stunning face again. “Don’ cry, sugah. Ya know I hate it when ya cry.”

Dean hiccuped through his tears.

“Shit,” he said, wiping his own tears away. “ _Benny_.”

“’M right here, darlin’. Not goin’ anywhere.”

Dean let out a sound like a wounded animal and leaned down to mash his lips against Benny’s. Benny could taste the desperation in the kiss, but also the love, the devotion. The desperation, he knew, came from knowing that they’d found each other and desperately wanting to hold on. And now he knew that it was also how scared Dean was that he’d lose something else he loved. As the omega had already lost so much.

He cradled Dean’s skull in his hands as they kissed, fisting one hand in the blonde man’s hair in the alpha’s own need to grip his precious mate tight and never let go.

He ran his tongue against the seam of Dean’s pillowy lips and groaned when Dean allowed him entrance, giving up control as he so seldom did. Benny slid his tongue along his mate’s, opening the other man’s mouth wide and exploring every available surface. He ran his tongue along Dean’s teeth, rubbing the sensitive soft palate before closing his mouth around Dean’s tongue; Dean’s desperate moans spurring him on.

He pulled back to suck deep bruises into the underside of Dean’s jaw before traveling down the other man’s neck; marking, claiming. Benny’s hands stroked down his mate’s back, coming up under Dean’s shirt and clutching the omega’s hips strong enough that he knew there would be purple-blue marks the next day. His need to mark Dean was primal, visceral. He wanted his mate to wake with the visual evidence of Benny’s need for him. The knowledge that the alpha belonged to Dean Winchester, body and soul.

“ _Yes_ ,” Dean moaned, arching himself into Benny, seeking out friction for his cock and finding it on the alpha’s belly.

“Gonna _take_ ya, darlin’,” Benny said, enjoying the full-body shiver that the word ‘take’ elicited in his mate. “If tha’s alright with ya.”

Dean opened his eyes and Benny growled deep in his throat to see his omega’s pupils blown so wide it was almost as if he had black eyes.

“Yes,” Dean ground out. “ _Now_ , alpha.”

Benny chuckled darkly, loving that even when he was about to hold his mate down and fuck him, they both knew exactly who was controlling the situation.

“Yeah, my omega,” he drawled. “Jus’ like ya say.”

With that he put his arms around Dean’s waist and hoisted him up, carrying the other man (with, okay, a little difficulty) up the stairs and depositing his perfect, wonderful, _mate_ on their bed.

Their bed. That never got old.

He crawled up over a trembling Dean, pulling the omega’s shirt up as he went, kissing all of the flesh exposed. Dean’s body was perfect to him and he cataloged each glorious inch of abdomen as it was revealed: he bit softly into the small pudge around Dean’s stomach, even when Dean grumbled in protest (as he always did, this was not a new move for either of them), licked his way up the divots of ribcage before rolling his tongue over Dean’s nipple. The other man shuddered, hands tangling in what hair Benny had left as the alpha leaned back and blew on the sensitive nub, watching it harden before leaning down to suckle at it, making Dean tremble.

Benny could smell his mate’s arousal, his scent going sweeter and the vanilla that was usually just a hint coming out stronger. He knew it was the smell of his mate’s slick, and it made his cock leak pre-cum, thinking about Dean’s taste. But Benny took his time, made himself go slowly as he mouthed over to Dean’s other nipple, teasing it the same way he’d done its twin.

Dean was starting to pant, now, and was trying to thrust up into Benny. The alpha held him down with his weight, not letting him get the friction he wanted.

“Come on, little alpha,” Dean growled, clearly frustrated. “Hurry up.”

“Not this time, darlin’,” Benny said, lifting Dean’s shirt up and off him before shucking his own. “Usually we do this your way, but tonight I’m gonna worship ya, an' go nice an’ slow, an’ you’re gonna let me. Yeah?”

Dean’s eyes got really wide and he nodded, almost frantically.

“Okay,” he swallowed. “Okay. Yeah. That’s… yeah.”

Benny grinned, reaching up to claim Dean’s mouth in a kiss that was sloppy and dirty-wrong before slithering down to unbutton Dean’s pants and standing up to slide them off.

He was hit with a wave of scent so strong that he swayed a little bit where he stood. Dean was _wet_. The front of his boxers were soaked through and his jeans had been soggy with slick. Benny knelt on the floor at the foot of the bed and pulled Dean towards him, eliciting an offended gasp from the omega.

The gasp quickly turned to a groan as Benny mouthed his mate’s cock through his boxers. Dean was so hard that the head of his cock was easy to find and suck even with the fabric in the way. Benny did so, pushing the sodden cotton into the slit of Dean’s dick and making the other man writhe and keen with pleasure.

“So good, alpha,” Dean praised. “So fucking _good_ to me.”

“Mmmm,” Benny hummed in agreement, letting the words wash over him. His wolf preened at the compliment as he carefully took Dean’s boxers off.

“Hips up, Winchester,” he crooned, “need ta get at that hole o’ yours. Take what’s mine.”

Dean arched off the bed at his words, making Benny’s wolf pace, needing to claim. He pushed at Dean’s knees until the omega got the hint and bent his legs, planting his feet on the bed and reaching underneath himself to pull his ass nice and wide.

“Yeah?” Benny asked, snarkily, digging his fingers into his mate’s inner thighs and pulling them even wider. “Ya like that idea, omega? Want your alpha ta eat ya out and then fuck ya nice and deep?” He let his tongue flick out, feather light, over the other man’s hole, just tasting that slick that was clogging up all his senses. 

Dean’s hole constricted and he blurted out a glob of slick as he moaned. His hands were shaking where they held himself open for Benny’s hungry gaze.

“Yeah, darlin’, leak all ovah for me.” His wolf prowled and pushed as his omega did just that. And he couldn’t hold back any longer from flattening his tongue over that pretty pink hole and lapping up all of the slick his omega could give him.

 _Mine_ , his mind offered, savagely.

“Fuck, Benny,” Dean said as Benny worked his tongue inside him. “Yes. For you. That slick’s just for you. No one else.” Benny growled low and sucked hard on Dean’s rim, making the man scream. He pistoned his tongue in and out of his mate’s hungry hole, drinking down all of his wetness, drinking in all of the noises that Dean was making, all of the words proclaiming him as Benny’s.

Damn right. Fucking _his_. Only his. He was good to his omega. Yes.

He pulled back and circled two fingers around Dean’s pucker, getting them wet before slowly but firmly pushing them inside. His mate was loosened enough and took them easily.

“No!” Dean cried, even as he rocked back on Benny’s fingers. “Enough! Please, Benny, alpha, need you. _Please_.”

Benny pulled his fingers out and pushed Dean back up on the bed, crawling up after him and putting the omega’s legs on his shoulders.

“I’ve got ya,” he said, lining up. “S’okay, now.” He pushed in with one smooth thrust and almost blacked out from the pleasure of it. Dean was so tight, but so fucking _wet_ and Benny would never _ever_ get tired of this.

Before his pushy omega could demand it, he began to move; smooth deep thrusts that stroked his mate’s prostate on every other pass. He gathered Dean up in his arms, curving them around the smaller man’s back and clamping onto his shoulder blades to give them the right amount of leverage. Dean was bent in half, but wasn’t complaining, and Benny leaned down and kissed him, hard, as his thrusts grew faster and faster.

“Come for me, Dean. Come on, now.” He leaned back, grabbing Dean’s hips and fucking him as hard as he could. “Gonna give ya my knot, darlin’, but ya gotta come for me, first.” He could feel the knot swelling, but was determined.

All Dean seemed capable of saying was “fuck,” and “Benny,” and “alpha.” He pushed his hands against the headboard and rocked down hard on Benny’s cock, taking his pleasure.

Benny stilled, and watched. It was his very favorite sight: Dean taking what he needed.

The green eyes disappeared as Dean squeezed them shut and went taut as a bow. Benny got one good thrust in before Dean was seizing, coming apart under his hands and coming his marrow out.

Benny barely registered the cum that had somehow gotten all over his face before he was popping his knot past Dean’s rim, grinding it into his mate’s prostate and coming and coming and coming.

His wolf was howling and Dean’s wolf was answering and he gathered Dean into his lap and shook apart in his wonderful mate’s arms, his omega licking his own cum off of Benny’s face.

And it didn’t matter if Dean never said that he loved him back, because Benny could _feel_ it. Everywhere. The love and affection coming off of Dean in waves as they settled, Benny cross-legged and Dean in his lap; their arms wrapped around each other as Benny continued to come and they nuzzled each other’s necks.

“My heat should be happening soon,” Dean said, almost conversationally. But Benny could hear the warmth in his tone.

“Mmhmm,” he answered, the thought causing more come to blurt into his omega’s ass. “Gonna bond ya, get your bite on me. Give ya a pup, if ya want.”

Dean leaned back a little, hands framing Benny’s face and his eyes searching Benny’s own.

“You want that? A pup, with me?” Dean asked softly. “Really?”

“’Course I do,” Benny answered, stroking Dean’s back. “But only if you do. I can live without ‘em, s’long as I have you.”

And those it seemed, were the magic words.

Dean’s eyes welled up with tears and he reached down to rub his cheek against Benny’s.

“Love you,” he said, right into Benny’s ear. “I love you, Benny Lafitte. So goddamned much. Don’t you ever fucking leave me.”

Benny’s arms tightened around Dean’s back and he breathed in his mate’s scent, sucking a dark bruise directly over where Dean’s bonding gland would appear, with his heat.  

“You’re mine,” he said, once he was done. “And soon the whole world’s gonna know. Gonna know how much I love ya.”

And as Dean manhandled him into a kiss, taking control like he always did, and as Benny let himself drown in his mate’s taste, his scent; one word kept repeating over and over in his head:

 _Soon_.

**Author's Note:**

> It has come to my attention that I've never really explained the mating/bonding stuff in this verse. Mating happens when two wolves recognize each other and compatible and they let out a mating howl. This can happen with more than one person and it is possible (if not fun) to ignore. 
> 
> We'll talk about bonding in the next fic!
> 
> Questions? Comments? Liked it? I really really like comments, so say hey! And kudos make me cry with happiness.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!!!!


End file.
